Victoria's day at the beach
by Vriska Egbert Serket
Summary: Contains Seychelles x France. Please R & R


Victoria ran through the water.

"You have to catch me!" She screams. Francis is laughing and running after her.

"Oh trust me ma petite fille, I will."

He finally catches up and brings her under water gently, giving her a short kiss. She comes out smiling and breathless, clawing at his chest for more.

He waggles his finger at her,"Non mon amour, attendez."(No my love, wait)

She whines as he brings her waist up to his. The water washes against her dark legs and Francis's pale ones. She giggles again and kisses him passionately.

"Amour, pas maintenant," he warns.(Love, not now)

"Mon amour, je ne peux pas," she begs. She begins to claw at his chest again.(I can't wait)

He only chuckles,"Oui vous pouvez." (Yes you can)

Victoria leads him onto the soft sandy shores of Seychelles. Both of them loved it. It was so seclusive and romantic it gave them time to be together. She throws her arms around his neck and brings him closer.

"Francis, please?" She asks sweetly. Victoria rubs her lips over the sensitive stubble on his chin. He moans in response and gently pushes her away.

"Francis why not?" She walks behind him as he walks away. His face in his hand.

"Ma petite fille, I just don't feel like it. Maybe later."

"What's wrong mon amour?"

He laughs slightly.

"I think I changed my mind."

"Non Francis. You said not right now. And that means not right now."

She laughs at his mock sad expression. But she also admired his face, almost shimmering in the bright sun, illuminating every perfect detail on his face. His sweet lips met with hers, surprising Victoria. He smiles into her lips.

"Now mon amour?"

She simply nods as he rips her clothes off, discarding the blue bathing suit onto the white sand. It was a private beach so they didn't worry about being caught. Francis rips off his trunks and bites Victoria's neck gently. She moans and tilts her head upwards to give better access. He smiles again and rips her bottoms off. They hadn't done this in a while because of Arthur always blocking them. Victoria sits up, teasing Francis and dodging him. His constant moans turn into a growl the third time she dodged him. He pulls her to the sand softly and smashes his lips against hers.

"Mon amour don't dodge me," he warns. Francis straddles her legs around his bare waist and kisses Victoria's neck before entering her. Her joyful shrieks filled the before silent air as he thrusted again and again.

"D'autre," she groaned,"Plus rapide."

He followed her orders perfectly, making her scream with ectasy each time. When the frenchman succesfully made Victoria orgasm, he himself came. Victoria fell back into the sand, breathing heavily. He leaned over her and grinned.

"Is that good?"

"Oui!" She shrieked out her answer shrilly, like she couldn't speak in anything but moans and screams. He laughs and pulls her into his lap. Francis retrieves the tossed aside bikini and hands it to Victoria.

"Pourquoi?"

"Oh don't put them on. I was just getting them so they don't get lost."

She smiles and closes her eyes as he takes her into his arms again.

"La deuxieme ronde?" Francis suggests.(Round two)

"Oui," she whispers back as he shoves his fingers into her. He moves his two fingers in a perfect circular motion inside of her, grazing her clit each time. She moans as the sand beneath her gets soaked. He pulls his fingers out and closes her legs.

"I must do something for you mon amour," Victoria insists. Francis shakes his head.

"Non. I did this for you and-" he is cut off with a sharps gasp as Victoria lowers her head to his vital regions and begins to suck gently. He clenches his fists in an attempt not to burst as Victoria swirls her tongue around his member. She pulls away and spreads her legs, motioning for the frenchman to enter her again. He gleefully obliges and makes her walls spasm around his member. Victoria shrieks as he hits her clit with the force of his last thrust. He explodes, screaming out Victoria's name.

"Victoria, qui a ete merveilleux," he exclaims. She smiles and nods.

"Je suis d'accord."

She throws her bathing suit back on, as does Francis and they both walk back to their room, pleased with themselves.

Before Victoria falls asleep she whispers a thank you prayer,"Je vous remercie de cet homme merveilleux."


End file.
